Injection molding systems that control pin position during the course of an injection cycle have been developed where the position of the pin is dynamically controlled in real time to follow a predetermined profile of pin positions based on a comparison of the pin position with a profile of pin positions. In systems where multiple nozzles are used to simultaneously inject fluid material to either multiple separate cavities or into a single cavity, prior systems rely on a single predetermined set of pin position data to control the rate of flow of injection fluid material into each separate cavity or otherwise through each separate gate leading to a single cavity.